Jason Wilkes (Earth-199999)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brant Englestein | First = Marvel's Agent Carter Season 2 1 | HistoryText = Dr. Jason Wilkes is a scientist working for Isodyne Energy in the 1940's. He was raised in the orange groves on the outskirts of Los Angeles, picking oranges with his family. Jason joined the U.S. Navy during World War II and became an engineer. He continued his education after the war but found it hard to find someone who would hire him because of his race. Of all the companies he sent his application to, only Isodyne was willing to hire him. Dr. Wilkes became aware of Isodyne's research into Zero Matter while working for the company. Isodyne discovered the substance following a failed nuclear test. Due to Zero Matter's energy absorption properties, Isodyne believed the substance could eventually replace atomic energy. Jason met the SSR agent Peggy Carter during her investigation into the mysterious death of Isodyne scientist Jane Scott, who was found in a lake in a block of ice during a heatwave. He was only able to tell her than the deceased was having an affair with Isodyne's owner, Calvin Chadwick, before Peggy was escorted out of Isodyne's labs for trespassing. Before she left, Jason gave her his business card and personal number. Agent Carter and the SSR sought Dr. Wilkes' help when their medical examiner was found dead, frozen in a manner similar to Jane Scott, but he was able to offer little insight. Before he could leave their office, however, he was kidnapped by LAPD detective Andrew Henry, who was slowly suffering from the same condition that killed Jane Scott and the medical examiner. Detective Henry believed Dr. Wilkes could cure him, but his condition progressed to the point that they could not continue. Peggy Carter and Chief Sousa rescued Jason and Detective Henry was killed by a rookie police officer. The SSR again ran into Dr. Wilkes when a supposed contamination leak prevented them from investigating Isodyne's labs. He was unable to tell them anything there but wrote a secret note to Peggy telling her to meet him at a hotel later for more information. Jason, however, treated this as something of a date, as the hotel was a popular hot-spot among Los Angeles' African-American community. Dr. Wilkes showed Peggy a film reel depicting Isodyne's discovery of Zero Matter and told her everything she needed to know about the substance; however, their date was cut short when a team of hit-men came after them. Once they lost their would-be assassins, Peggy and Dr. Wilkes broke into Isodyne's labs to steal the Zero Matter. Jason stole the substance while Peggy distracted the Isodyne employees. Before he could get away with it, he was confronted by Whitney Frost, Calvin Chadwick's Hollywood actress wife, who demanded he give her the Zero Matter. When he refused, she tried to wrestle it away from him, resulting in Jason dropping and shattering the container. The substance spilled out of the container and began rapidly expanding. Peggy Carter felt the substance go off, but could not find any trace of Dr. Wilkes. Wilkes survived the Zero Matter explosion, but a side effect rendered him both invisible and intangible. He shadowed Peggy and tried to get her to notice him, succeeding when he picked up a pen near her, causing everyone to think she was infected by Zero Matter. When Peggy, along with Edwin Jarvis and Daniel Sousa, go to Howard Stark for answers, Wilkes followed them. Stark managed to create a formula to capture light for his motion picture company; when he sprayed his newest invention into the air, Wilkes became visible, to everyone's surprise. Stark additionally sprayed in Wilkes' mouth so that his vocal cords could be coated so he could speak. Wilkes then told them what happened to him at Isodyne, including Frost's involvement. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Reggie Austin portrays Dr. Jason Wilkes in the second season of Marvel's Agent Carter as a member of the main cast. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Darkforce